Prequel to Madokami in the multiverse
by Mew Siul
Summary: I have decided that my story has potencial so here is a prequel to give the plot a backbone to work with.


**Summary: Post Rebellion. Homura has suceded in saving Madoka however all that magic had to go somewhere and now it wants it´s owner back and it won´t be stoped by anyone, not even by Madoka herself.**

**How I would like the movie to continue, also this is a prologue/Side history to "Madokami in the Multiverse"* which I decided has too much potential to simply waste it with a Mary sue Madoka, it´s a great show and it shouldn´t be insulted with "Perfect" characters.**

**I shall also make another side story with one shots to include missing scenes and during the time-skip, it´ll be quite amusing.**

**Kriemhild Gretchen reappears as a Humanoid Abomination (A darker recolor Madoka)with the intention reuniting with Madoka (Penitent Gretchen) and recreating the universe into heaven and reestablish the Law of Cycles. **

Homura watched with a peaceful expression at Madoka from afar, and sighed.

She loved her, she loved her so much…

Beside her was a furry albino creature, extremely filled with injuries, his eyes were clouded and his breathing labored, the creature knew it was now a slave.

Homura closed her eyes and put her foot on Kyubey´s body and pressed down making him eat the dirt in the ground.

"Isn´t she beautiful?" Homura asked the critter and he felt his hatred for her grow even stronger. After his plan to take over the Law of Cycles failed he developed emotions and for all that he feared his tormentor, even that paled by his sheer hatred for her which was as deep and as vast as Homura´s own against him.

He just wised for things to change, he wanted to be free and to make her PAY.

He wanted to see her SUFFER, to warp his claws around her and injure her as much as he could.

And unbeknownst to him something agreed, at least, with the change part.

_Outside the universe_

Standing just outside Dark Magical girl Devil´s barrier was an entire army ready to invade with her being none the wiser, not of humans, but creatures that came from them.

Witches.

And leading them was a strange figure.

Patricia, who was currently working as a messanger walked into a palace, the guards, also witches moved to allow her passage for audience and opened the doors for her.

Sitting in there was… Madoka!

Or at least, someone who looked impossibly like her.

She was a little twelve year old girl, she had short pink hair tied in two pigtails, her eyes were black, with the irises being a dark brown and she was dressed in Gothic style.

Her black dress was adorned several extensions of fabric that went longer the lower they were and in the low part, she had golden outlines of a symbol that looked like a mix of roses and a heart.

She had a pair of flight-able bat wings growing out of her back.***

Patricia bowed.

"My queen, your army is ready to enter the barrier at your command, and want you to guide us, very soon we shall complete you, oh mighty, Kriemhild Gretchen!"

The witch queen smiled and rose from her seat.

"Let´s go" Kriemhild said, she had a kind voice, and would have calmed humans the way soothed witches or other bodiless spirits if it hadn´t been for the fact that it sounds as two voices speaking at unison.

Patricia rose with a giggle, "How long I waited to hear that."

The plan was based using Kriemhild´s connection to Penitent, her other half, they would be able to drag her outside the barrier and then, the fun would start.

Once arriving to the place the witch of Salvation concentrated and when she found her, pulled her other half to herself.**

_Inside the barrier in the city´s park_

Madoka, Kyoko, Sayaka, Mami and Negisa were all playing there with a ball.

"There you go, transfer student" Sayaka said as she passed Madoka the ball.

She grabbed it smiling when she felt her heart painfully skipping a beat.

She crumbled, alerting everyone.

"Madoka, what´s wrong?" Mami asked desperately.

Madoka half-lidded her eyes in pain and coughed.

"My chest burns"

Just then Homura arrived to the scene, Kyubey following as well as he could in his poor state.

"Madoka, what´s wrong?" Homura said panicking, she felt some very powerful magic at work, what was going on?

Madoka screamed and then something appeared behind her, a tear in reality!

Homura gasped as she felt her barrier being cut in, and couldn´t do anything as what looked like shadowy tendrils came out and grab Madoka.

She gets pulled inside, much to everyone´s horror, Homura screamed and her wings appeared, making things that much more shocking.

"Madoka!" she screamed as she threw herself trough the portal.

Kyoko looked at the others and jumped.

The rest looked at each other and shrugged what choice did they had if they wanted to find out what was happening?

Finally, Kyubey arrived and seeing that everyone had entered he looked at the tear.

"A way outside her barrier, this should be fun" He then goes in there himself.

The tear closes under the stress.

**Kriemhild and her army of witches kidnap Madoka and Homura(who drags her slave along), Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami and Negisa all go to rescue her to her palace which is outside the universe, inside the cycles and outside time and space.**

Homura looked around, guns ready, but Madoka was nowhere to be found, all that was awaiting outside the universe was an empty void.

She turned when she heard a noise and turned back to see the whole group there, but they weren´t paying attention to these little details.

They were holding their heads in pain as rush of memories came back to them from the timelines.

All +100 of them.

From the girls gems started coming out, due to them having been puella magi in the cycles, which of course, was exactly where they were.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Kyubey chuckled madly "My heart is beating quite fast. I think I must be quite excited for some reason."

Sayaka gets up and glares at Homura "You, devil, I´m not going to forgive you for your treason."

Gives a side-glance to kyubey, "And the same to _you_."

Homura sighs, for the moment, we should go to Madoka.

She then flies off in the direction that looked the most promising the palace, the rest have little option but to follow.

_Scene break_

An unconscious Penitent lie on the marble-like (It´s actually a barrier after all)floor with Kriemhild calmly sitting on her throne and her army at her sight, waiting for her to wake up.

Homura and the rest just arrived

Penitent blinked and looked around

"Where am I?"

"Welcome my other half, to my labyrinth" She gives her a sarcastic smile "is it to your liking?"

Penitent looked at her before realizing who she was and flew upright:

"Kriemhild!"

She flew up with her own bat wings, without stopping smiling.

"Indeed"

She flew closer and before anyone could do anything she grasped Madoka in a vice-like grip.

"Release me, I defeated you once and I´ll do it again!"

Kriemhild frowned at the memory of her embarrassing defeat.

It wasn´t fair and she didn´t even get to fight back, but nevertheless she had bigger things to worry about.

Her other self needed somewhere to place the witches so she decided to abandon them into this place, literally in the middle of nowhere, but she then had a chance to lick her wounds and began to organize the witches becoming their queen.

During the event that would be known as "The Great Upheaval" she lended in some familiars and 2 of her subjects: Charlotte and Oktavia, to be fused with their puella magi counterparts, but it ended up a massive disaster that would make good on it´s name.

Now she would get in the middle of this struggle, hijack her other half and take a shot at solving this mess herself and turn live into spirits, so she could call them up and absorb them into a super labyrinth that would become Heaven, by remodeling into whathever individual soul wanted. She hadn´t spent hours training the witch-puella fusion spell for nothing.

A ball of light started to engulf the two all-migthy beings and enclosed them before everyone and a blast of wind trew everything back, sent kyubey flying out of the window and unruled Mami´s beautiful hair.

After the light dissolved a figure started descending, beating down the wind with her sheer presence.

All onlookers stared in awe at the dark goddess that calmly walked back and sit comfortably in her throne.

She looked like a dark recolor of Ultimate!Madoka, she had waist long hair that fell on each side of her seat, her eyes were a glowing gold but she was dressed in Gothic black.

Her black dress was adorned several extensions of fabric that went longer the lower they were and she also wore black roses on her head. ***

Ultimate! Gretchen opened her mouth to speak:

"Now it´s time to…"

"…Let go of Madoka"

Everyone stared wide eyed at the girl advancing trough the room.

Sayaka had exposed everyone´s cover.

Gretchen smirked: "Well, if it isn´t Sayaka"

"We´re here too" Homura said, deciding that there was no point in hiding anymore.

Gretchen bit her lip and started to think of a battle plan, what were their limits, their powers?

"Everyone, let´s split, Gertrud you fight Sayaka, use your familiars as well. Walpurgisnacht, Mami.

Elsa Maria, you deal with Negisa, and I will personally wipe the floor with Homura"

Gertud was big enough to repel Oktavia and could use her familiars to attack Sayaka, Walpurgisnach was one of her most resilient servants and she hoped would stand her Tiro Finale and was too big and ever-moving to be warped in her ribbons. Elsa could grasp her erratic and unpredictable opponent with her arms and had been defeated by Sayaka so she couldn´t let her risk her life for a remach.

Homura,… She was way too powerful for any of her beloved subjects to fight, she had a duty towards them by virtue of being their leader and couldn´t risk their lives unnecessarily or toy with their trust and besides, she and Homura really had to deal with their troubles someday.

She got up and formed her purple energy wings.

With some concentration on her barrier the ground opened and they fell into different rooms, with their opponents jumping in.

Homura of course got off with her reflexes and wings but Gretchen, already expecting that tackled her midair with her wings and she fell anyway.

**There is a great fight that ends in a stalemate and a big explosion that brings down the throne room, and seals all exist, trapping everyone there.**

**At the end of the battle this happens**

"Well, now what?" kyubey wondered, ever since he developed emotions he had changed, but this whole ordeal had finished tiring him, of everything, the schemes, the torture…

Now they were trapped into Gretchen´s palace, inside the law of cycles, with no way out.

The rubble started to move and out came Ulimate! Gretchen !

"Ugh" the dark goddess moaned, holding her sore head "Who won?"

Kyubey couldn´t move, she had survived, not only that but she was still in her fused form!

More rubble shattered and out came the rest, even the witches, but they also looked worse for wear, unable to fight anymore.

"This isn´t over yet " Homura growled. Something inside kyubey snapped.

"YES, yes it IS you insolent WHORE!"

Everyone looked at him in shock at those words.

"Shut up" Homura commanded, but was shocked when instead of obeying…

"NO, I WILL** NOT** SHUT UP, THAT EXPLOSION SEALED ALL EXITS, WE´RE STUCK IN HERE YOU MORONS" Kyubey screamed.

That got their attention, but before they could start panicking Homura inquired "How on the cycles did you managed to disobey a direct order, I thought you were enslaved by my magic?"

That caught everyone´s attention "But- but I didn´t feel any pull… I´m…, I´m free…, I´M FREE, BITCHES!" Kyubey roared and laughed in happiness.

3 meta-months later Gretchen´s POV

That´s what it took, the equivalent of a fourth of a year to get communications repaired.

Three endless months of being trapped together with hating each others guts until necesecity forced cooperation.

Needless to say, things have changed a lot in the meta-time of this void, first of all Homura and I have finally talked with and not at each other, we made peace with each other, however she, Sayaka and Kyubey had not.

First of all Sayaka hadn´t forgiven either of the two for the implications of the mess, damn, when she says she won´t let go of something, she means it, how can she be so stubborn?, as for Kyubey and Homura,… I think their animosity is way past anything Sayaka could do or feel and past the point of reconciliation, now that Kyubey has both emotions and freedom they both found an habit to screw each other in any way they could, however at least I am able to keep both on the leash, if it could be compared with something, I would compare it to the Cold War, both would love nothing more than to slice at each other´s throats and now that they are part of the law of cycles they actually have around the same strength to do so, so I make sure things don´t go too far.

Nevertheless, those to have resorted to the very tense peace and tactics that also typified those times, and a lot of pranks.

Solution, I put them all to work as my angels, after repairing the connections to the mortal plane, they give me the appointments of people who need an Heroic Second wind or to look upon the future, (I´m the Abstract Apotheosis of Hope after all, as the goddess of Hope, every time someone feels it is because they unconsciously summon me), and guide Puella Magi into Heaven, I still giggle remembering Kyoko-san and Kyubey´s responses.

Flashback

"_What are we, your secretaries?"_

"_Yes, yes you all are " I looked at the group ignoring the "I told you so" from Sayaka and glanced at Kyubey "Including you, In-cu-ba-tor."_

_Kyubey nodded before freezing up "Wait, what?"_

"_Fear not, I won´t enslave or hurt you, but you will have to work for me"_

Kyubey was now the one who made new Puella Magi and controlled the incubators, but he has to play by MY rules, no more manipulation, in exchange, I gave his people emotions, this was of course, partially for contractee´s sake, as with emotions they wouldn´t be so cruel, but I saw it better not to tell anyone that.

Also, I frankly pitied Kyubey, yes, he had done a lot of awful things but both him and Homura had endured enough, and so they were on my protection.

Against everyone´s better judgment I became friends with Kyubey too, taking my chance when he was showing remorse for all the trouble and atrocities that he caused.

Homura says I´m too kind and forgiving but I can´t help it, and besides, with us locked outside the universe, we were going to be stuck together for a while so we might as well learn to get along.

He hangs around with Mami the most, I think those two are developing feelings for one another but they are too secretive to tell.

A cute little Puella Magi came along.

"Excuse me, Gretchen-sama, I´m looking for miss Homura and Kyubey, but I can´t find them"

"How can you lose them? they fight every ten minutes" I found their shenegamis really funny in case you are curious.

"KYUBEY! You stupid albino _rat_!"

I snickered, right on time.

"Why do you always make my life a hell even in heaven!?"

"Because you enslaved and tortured me!"

"That was because you did the same on the mortal plane!"

"Wait a few seconds and then go." I told little magical girl.

Life was good, but I wonder if I should expend some time on other universes, there is quite a lot of trouble in many of them.

But where to start?

The End

*** The purpose of this history, as explained in the summary are as a backstory to the other one. This is to explain how both Homura and Madoka are so strong and the outright, mutual hatred between Kyubey and Homura, note the mutual as in canon Incubators think emotions to be a mental disorder so this is why Kyubey will show emotions and feelings.**

**Also why everyone regains their memories.**

****Due to being two halves of the same whole, in my story witches and their Magical girls can attract or repel each other like an imam, if the puller/repeller is powerful enough, and Gretchen IS canonically the greatest witch ever, this can extend to different dimensions or even between labyrinths.**

*****The images of both of Humanoid Kriemhild and Ultimate Gretchen are different fan arts of the witch, you can see them in the Puella Magi wiki, just search the fan art images of the Kriemhild Gretchen article.**


End file.
